


Amalgamate

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni is actually quite fond of the youngest Blossom. That’s more than she can say for the other two head members of the Blossom family.





	Amalgamate

“You’re late.” Toni hears as she walks out to the balcony of the Thornhill mansion. She’s greeted with the sight of the redhead sitting by the patio table, legs crossed and tea-cup in hand.

“Hello to you, too.” Toni replies, sitting down on the patio chair next to Cheryl’s. One of the housekeepers appears next to Toni with an extra cup, he sets it next to the tea-pot. She waits a moment for him to be out of earshot before adding, “There was a car tailing me all the way over here, I had to drive around for a little while longer. Didn’t want to risk bringing them here.”

“How vigilant of you. Tea?” Cheryl offers as she starts pouring the tea despite not getting a definitive answer. She passes the filled cup to Toni.

“Thank you.” Toni accepts the offering anyway. Cheryl has a tendency to be a bit presumptuous when it comes to being hospitable, but Toni knows she means well. Well, well enough, at least.

“Did you get a good look at the car?” Cheryl asks, leaning back in her chair.

“Good enough. It was a black Mercedes with no plates. Seemed to be fresh off the lot, too.”

“Well, in that case it definitely couldn’t have been those Southside Goonies. They like to drive around in those cheaply made generic-looking hot rods.” Cheryl scowls.

“I hate to say it but hot rods don’t come cheap, Cheryl. The maintenance on that kind of work is usually pretty pricey.” Toni points out.

“Oh, _please_.” The redhead scoffs, “Picking out a broken-down abandoned car from the junkyard and painting it candy red with orange flames hardly constitutes as expensive work. You would think with all the dirty drug money they bring in they would at least try to make their filthy little posse look somewhat decent instead of driving around in those obnoxious beat-up cars and dressing themselves in those ridiculous bedazzled jackets.”

 

Toni chuckles at the nick-name and critical commentary, but she has a point.  The Southside Ghoulies are, in a hierarchical sense, a steep step down from the other families and even the other Southside gangs. Each faction has a set of guidelines to follow. These rules are needed in order to keep the order within the district without any disruptions from outside factions. The Ghoulies, however, follow no rules. They’re the lowest of the low, dealing drugs to kids and homeless addicts, home invasions, robbing people from local towns and even their own home town, and unhesitatingly murdering whoever got in their way. Now, The Blossoms aren’t exactly saints either, but they actually manage to stay in their lane most of the time. Their rules are as follows; **never** meddle in the drug business and **never** resort to violence without reasonable cause. Simple enough, right?

 

“It’s supposed to be part of their grimy aesthetic, I suppose.” Toni continues on.

“Their aesthetic needs drastic improvement.” Cheryl retorts, earning another chuckle from Toni.

“So, it clearly wasn’t the Ghoulies. Had to have been the feds, then.”

“Seems plausible enough.” Cheryl nods. “It would appear daddy’s _generous_ contributions are going to use after all. Even the local police department made an upgrade from blue-collared modest to white-collared luxury.”

 

Dirty money is like bloody bait to sharks in Riverdale. When the Blossom business was first getting started the cops in town would show up unannounced at any Blossom owned businesses and thoroughly search the building on account of “suspicious activity”, this went on for months until some of the members brought it to Clifford Blossom’s attention. As head of the Blossom Family, it was Clifford’s job to deal with any external forces that threatened his empire. So he started dropping little presents into the pockets of cops, judges, and whoever else with such law-abiding stopping power in order to be left with some peace. Certain sacrifices have to be made in order to keep the stolen boat smooth sailing down the river, after all.

 

“I liked it better when they all drove in black SUV’s.” Toni mutters.

“Those eyesores were way too bulky to be incognito. Besides, where’s the fun in that? I thought you Southsiders liked the danger of a challenge.” Cheryl teased.

“Yeah, well maybe I’ve been spending too much time with you Northsiders. Your aristocracy is starting to rub off on me.”

Cheryl lifts the tea cup up to her mouth, hiding a smile. “So, business is doing well, I assume?”

“For the most part. There’s been a missed payment here and there, but nothing major. It’s actually been very.. quiet, lately. Not a peep from the Ghoulies, either.”

“Mm.” Cheryl hums, seemingly deep in thought.

 

This is how most of these visits went. A few minutes of banter, Cheryl asks how business is doing, and then more banter. Truthfully, Cheryl doesn’t really need to check in to see how business is going. She knows exactly what’s going on in the Blossom empire. Still, the redhead firmly  _insists_ that these “meetings” are absolutely necessary in order for business to keep up to date. Toni can’t find it within herself to argue with the girl, she’s actually quite fond of the youngest Blossom. That’s more than she can say for the other two head members of the Blossom family.

 

“As much as I love our weekly repartee sessions, there’s actually something of the utmost urgency that needs to be discussed.” Cheryl says, her sudden serious tone bringing Toni out of her head.

“Okay..” Toni sits up straight. She knew Cheryl long enough to know that whenever she uses that tone of voice some sort of monologue would follow along. Only this time Toni notices something lingering behind Cheryl’s eyes. She has a bad feeling about this.

Cheryl turns her head towards the housekeepers on the other side of the patio. “Leave us _._ ” She commands. The few housekeepers walked back in the mansion, closing the glass door behind them.

Both girls don’t utter a word for a few moments. Toni is looking at Cheryl, waiting. The redhead seems to be collecting herself as she stares hard at nothing in particular. Toni’s never been much of a patient person, the silence is starting to become too much for her. She gives Cheryl another minute before speaking up.

“Cheryl?” The girl in question fidgets in her seat, so unlike her usual confident self.

“We’ve known each other for a while now. I would like to believe you’ve started to put your trust in me little by little. I mean, after so many visits it’s-” 

“You have all of my trust, Cheryl.” Toni replies honestly.

“Oh.” Cheryl looks startled for a moment, she snaps out of it and gives a small smile. “Well, good. That’s.. good. Trust is such a fickle right, especially in this business. It’s not freely given, and not easily earned. Of course you’ve earned my trust long ago.”

“I’m honored.” 

“You should be, you’re the only one who’s earned the right. That’s why I wanted to give only you a chance at this exclusive offer.”

“Exclusive offer? Cheryl, what do you mean?” Toni asks, she’s thoroughly confused.

“I’m gonna cut my parents out of the business, and I want you to help me.”

 

 


End file.
